Field of Invention
The present invention relates to managing a file in a mobile platform and, more specifically, to an apparatus and a method for managing a UNITY file in a mobile platform in order to forestall a UNITY library executable in a mobile platform from being analyzed by reverse engineering and decompiling.
Background Art
As mobile terminal technology rapidly develops, individual users increasingly use smartphones. A smartphone user can find various mobile applications at an app store and conveniently purchase what he or she wants, which explains one of the most important merits of a smartphone. Especially, as mobile game market remarkably grows recently, various game engines attract attention. Among others, UNITY game engine that Unity Technologies has developed is given an excellent development environment in that it is compatible with Windows, Mac, IOS, ANDROID and Web and supports diverse consoles such as Xbox 360, Wii, PS3, etc. The material a developer input in UNITY is formed to a .dll (dynamic link library) file. A .dll file has bytecode identical to that of .class of Java or a .dex of ANDROID. Therefore, the source code of a .dll in UNITY engine may be disclosed by decompiling.